Pheely: Vol 1
by viva los angeles
Summary: An album of songfics about Pheely. It only took three years, but Phil and Keely finally get together. R&R! Rated for language, suggestiveness. COMPLETE, sequel to come.
1. Wonderful Tonight

**A/N: you guys should seriously hate me by now. I never finish stories. Here's another one to be started called "Pheely: Vol. 1" and it's gonna be a series of songfics. Sometimes the lyrics will be in the chapter, or it'll just be a story that follows the plotline of the song. This first chapter is "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton. You can go look up the lyrics if you want, and there are quotes from the song in here (in italics). This chapter is from Phil's POV. I don't own anything in this story at all except the words that are my own. Obviously, I work for the Department of Redundancy Department.**

--

_**Pheely: Vol. 1**_

_--_

_Wonderful Tonight_

--

She came down the stairs. I almost swooned, a very unmanly thing to do, when I saw her in that pink dress.

However, it was the fourth time I'd seen that dress. I'd seen two others at least three times each, and several different makeup, outfit, and shoe combinations, not to mention the evening bag she'd decided on that was slung over my shoulder. I knew it was dangerous once I started being able to differentiate between the eye shadow and lipstick combos.

"_Do I look alright_?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"_You look wonderful tonight_," I replied, smarting up from the "great" I'd used before.

Her hair was curled completely, different from her usual straight style, and it fell around her face. She stepped off the last step and walked towards me, and I opened the door for her. "After you, milady."

We climbed in the car and I started the engine, the heater warming the car from the forty-degree weather, uncommon in California. Of course, being the beauty/drama queen she is, Keely decided against wearing a coat (because it would ruin her hair and wrinkle her dress), but she gave in when I offered her my coat to drape across her lap because the heater wasn't warm enough. I showed her how to start the seat warmer, and she smiled at me, that smile that melted me from the inside out, like lighting a match in a Ziploc or something, and she lifted a hand to turn the heater all the way up. "_Do you feel alright_?"

"_I feel wonderful tonight_," I chuckled, two hands on the wheel, the headlights lighting the way.

Soon enough, we pulled up to one of the biggest houses in Pickford. Keely climbed out of the car, presenting me _my_ jacket for the cold, and I accepted it. She grabbed my forearm and pulled me into the house; we were both eager to escape the icy weather.

"Wow," Keely breathed into my ear. "This is fancy."

I nodded silently, in awe of the house before me. It was decorated very elaborately, hung everywhere with wreaths, garlands, and boughs of holly. It looked like something pulled straight out of a Christmas-themed Martha Stewart Living (Mom's obsession). I felt mildly inferior in my simple suit, but eyes all over were darting to the pink-dressed blonde on my arm. "Are you alright?" she asks when she sees me look at her that way I do.

I thought, _I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes, and the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you_, and I said "Yeah, _I feel wonderful tonight_."

The party flashed by quickly, just another mere three hours in our long friendship. I was getting a headache; maybe I'd had too much to eat or something. I pulled Keely to the side. "_Do you feel alright_?" she asked me again.

She was going to have to stop saying that. "_I feel wonderful tonight_," I whispered, "except I wish this vengeful lumberjack wouldn't use my head as his timber."

She looked sympathetic, thankfully. "I know how it feels, trust me. I've had about five point six too many migraines myself." With a smile she took the car keys out of my pocket, for me, I guess, and we said quick goodbyes to the crowd.

I climbed in the car, pumped up the heater and seat warmer, and reclined the seat, though the owner's manual would have jumped out and bitten me if it had been manufactured in my time when things like that are commonplace. I looked over at Keely from my seat.

"Thanks for coming with me," I said. "Tickets would have been tons more expensive had I not had a date."

"A date?" she looked shocked.

"A date… like… person," I corrected myself. "Someone to hang off my arm."

Of course, she took it upon herself to punch my arm. "Be careful or you will be armless," she threatened with a smile I could see.

--

**A/N: WOW that was so completely OOC I don't even know what to think.**


	2. Santa Baby

**A/N: I got one review. BOOOO. You guys stink. I don't know why I still write.**

**Emma: YOU ROCK MY FREAKING WORLD.**

--

_Santa Baby_

--

Phil and Keely were…

**-screech, car slams into brick wall- I forgot this in the A/N. I know this song is a very suggestive song. That's part of the reason it's in here. My friend's singing it in choir and I fell in love with it, and it sort of fits. Or I'll make it fit. And I don't own it. Madonna sang it, I think.**

**Back to the story. –car revs in reverse-**

…standing in the middle of Keely's living room. Keely's mother was out, and they had the stereo pumped up to the oldies station, which was "blaring Christmas hits for you twenty-four twenty-four! Because today's the first! HAHAHAHA!" according to the DJ.

**INCOMING! –car crashes again- I just got be234therz' review. Thanks a bunch! I know I can reply to reviews but I like doing them in A/Ns. Your story is awesome.**

**Back again.**

Keely had an angel in her hand and Phil had the tip top of the fake Christmas tree in his, and he was reaching to put it up on top of the black pole that held the plastic branches in a tree-like shape. "This tree is so old," he complained. "You should get a new one."

Keely rolled her eyes and punched him. "It's a family heirloom," she justified, reaching up to put the angel on the tree as Phil stacked the last piece up.

_Santa baby,  
Just slip a sable under the tree  
For me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby,   
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

"An heirloom tree?" Phil chuckled, brushing the dust off his hands onto his jeans. "How strange."

Keely punched him again. "You really should be used to that by now," she pouted. "We have been friends for almost four years."

"Wow," Phil mumbled. "Senior year looms around the corner."

"Yeah," Keely thought aloud. "We've been friends an awful long time…"

_Santa baby,  
A '54 convertible too  
Light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonigh_t

"…and hardly a fight," she finished. "'Mazing. Even Vee and I have fought."

"Have you spoken to Via lately?" Phil asked.

Keely shook her head sadly, her ip-length braid rustling. "Nope. She hasn't called. I wish she hadn't left."

"France is a nice place," Phil mused. "I suppose she's happy."

A beat. "I guess," Keely sighed. "Not at all my perfect Christmas present."

"At least it snows there," Phil tried. "She hadn't seen snow for four years."

"Except that time we dragged her with us to Aspen, remember?"

"It was cold," Phil recalled. "Especially that time you guys showed me how to make snow angels."

"Okay, using the Wiz'rd takes all the fun out of it. You 22nd century people aren't as smart as I thought," Keely teased. "Why make one if you don't get down into the snow and do it?"

"Did you guys believe in Santa?" she asked after a couple of silent minutes putting the dancing angels on the tree.

Phil laughed a bit. "Yeah, them's were the days, eh?"

_Think of all the fun I've missed   
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list_

"I still send him letters," Keely said, lifting a lock of loose hair and tucking it into her braid. "Asking for stuff."

"What stuff?" Phil asked.

Keely didn't really want to tell him what she'd asked for. _You,_ she thought, _you silly_. "Like a car," she improvised.

Phil smiled. "And you got one!"

"That junk bucket in the drive?" she laughed.

"Better than mine," Phil said, gesturing to the dark blue Mercedes next to the rust-red Volvo.

"I'm sorry?" Keely held a hand to her ear as if asking him to speak louder.

"Just trust me on this," Phil explained, "your car will be a lot more valuable in the future. They'll salvage parts from this exact car to build the first time engine prototype."

"Really?" Keely's eyes lit.

_No, you silly, _Phil thought. _Of course not. They'll use parts from my car. I just wanted to make you feel better about your car._ "Yeah," Phil nodded enthusiastically. "They called it the Vuelvo. Because _volver_ in Spanish means to return. Even though in the future everyone speaks English."

"No way!"

"Way," Phil confirmed. _Now that's true._

_Santa baby,  
I want a yacht and really that's not  
A lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

"So what have you asked for, Phil, that Santa's awarded you?" Keely flopped onto the couch, having covered at least a third of the tree with the dancing angels.

_Nothing_. He started to say just that, when a song came on the radio. "Santa Baby" streamed over the airwaves into Keely's living room, and Phil pulled her off the couch. "Come on, let's dance!"

_Santa honey,  
One little thing I really need  
The deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

With his arm around her waist and hers around his neck, they twirled around the living room, Phil stepping in time with the music and deftly leading his dance partner around the boxes of ornaments still heaped on the ground. Suddenly, Keely's foot got stuck in a loop of lights on the ground and yanked them out of the plug, pulling the whole tree down and bringing her with it. Her jaw dropped, hit the floor, and rebounded (only figuratively).

"Oh… my… God," Keely whispered, standing and starting to cry. She ran a hand over her forehead, as if trying to smooth out the inevitable wrinkles of the future, and bent down to lift an angel. The pretty girl had lost a leg, probably somewhere under the fallen tree. "My mother… is going… to kill me."

"It'll be okay," Phil soothed, gathering Keely up in his arms as he produced the Wiz'rd from a pocket. "I've got you." He pushed a button and the tree stood up as if by itself, the ornaments jumping from the ground onto the branches. A plastic leg flew out from where the tree had been into Keely's hand, affixing itself to the angel, and the angel whizzed back onto the branch. The lights flew back into the socket and the tree looked…

"Amazing," Keely fawned. "Wow! But if you could do that the whole time, why have we spent an hour putting the darned thing up?"

"Because it's fun," Phil grinned.

_Santa cutie,  
And fill my stocking with a duplex  
And checks  
Sign your 'x' on the line   
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

The song was still on, the whole "timber!" incident having taken the space of thirty seconds, and Phil pulled Keely away from the tree and whisked her away again. "Santa cutie," Keely hummed without thinking into his ear.

"Sorry?" Phil asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Just singing along," Keely whispered.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree   
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Lets see if you believe in me_

The song was wrapping up, the last few verses floating through the air. Somehow Keely'd ended up with her hands on Phil's chest, and Phil's hands were linked around her waist. They were singing the verses together. "I really do, believe in you, let's see if you believe in me!"

Phil dipped Keely backwards, and she laughed, her braid touching the box of angels below her. "You're a great dancer."

"You're great…" Phil started, and Keely's eyebrows rose, "a… great… dancer too."

_Santa baby,  
Forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry...tonight_

_--_

**As usual, reviews very appreciated.**_  
_


	3. Volare

**A/N: Here's another chapter. It's a song I've been meaning to do a Pheely music video to, but my sound card's not working so I decided I'd add it in here. It's originally sung by Frank Sinatra, I think, but I like the Vitamin C remake better. Sorry for any cursing, it _is_ rated T.**

**Sarafan: Thanks a lot :) Means a bunch to me!**

**Rachael: WOW, thanks for such an awesome review!**

**Be234therz: Trust me, I was screaming "come on" too, but it screamed back "not yet" so. But thanks :)**

**Emma: I've _read_ your stories already. I've even reviewed.**

--

_Volare_

--

_Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears  
And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears  
But you and I have a love always there to remind us  
There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us  
_

Keely's POV 

"Come on!" Phil grabbed my arm and dragged me towards his house. We'd agreed Friday at school to meet at the local coffee shop, and promptly after enjoying two caramel macchiatos, he was attempting to separate my arm from my shoulder. "I've got to show you something."

Phil tied a bandana over my eyes. "What? You're going to screw up my hair!" I yelped, shooting a hand up to make sure my curls were still intact. After Phil told me how great I looked with my hair curled at that super high-class party, I'd decided to get a perm, and he'd better not ruin the molecular structure of my hair with this stupid idea.

I felt myself being lifted up. "What the hell?" I couldn't help but cry. "What are you doing?" It's not like I was being held – more like I was sliding through the air or something. After about five minutes, I assumed we'd arrived at Phil's house, because I was set down and he led me by hand into some room. Moldy room, gross.

He didn't pull the bandana off. "Dammit, Phil," I cursed, very unlike me. "You'll see" was the only response I could elicit from him. Something beeped – not uncommon at Phil's house, seeing as he _is_ from 2121, and I got loaded into something. I knew what it was.

_Volare, oh oh  
Cantare, oh oh oh oh  
Let's fly way up to the clouds  
Away from the maddening crowds  
We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of  
Where lovers enjoy peace of mind  
Let us leave the confusion and all disillusion behind  
Just like birds of a feather a rainbow together we'll find_

Still blinded by the fabric in my eyes, I felt my arms being wrapped around something, and I leaned forward. That smell – Phil's cologne, a smell I'd grown to love. Apparently my arms were wrapped around his waist. He swiveled a bit and gently untied the bandana.

"I knew it was the skyak all along," I laughed. "But what's going on?"

_Volare, oh oh  
Cantare oh oh oh oh  
No wonder my happy heart sings  
Your love has given me wings_

"You'll see," he whispered as we backed out of Curtis' reclaimed garage.

"I'm getting rather annoyed at that," I teased, poking his stomach as I was in a very good position to do that. The skyak hovered for a second before accelerating into the four PM sky.

"Okay," he said, focusing on the drive but speaking to me. "This is that birthday present I promised you."

"The Alps?" I asked, the excitement evident in my voice. I could feel his head nod as I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Owen can't hold a candle to you."

"He'd melt me," Phil snorted. I kind of gave him a look, which I guess he could feel, and he turned his head slightly to look at me.

_Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears  
And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears  
But you and I have a love always there to remind us  
There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us_

_Phil's POV_

"Sorry," I muttered. "22nd century thing. But yeah, the Alps."

I could see the glow in her eyes, and, even though we were going almost the speed of sound and air was rushing past us, I could smell the perfume she'd worn ever since that day in sophomore year she shopped with the nerds. Flowery, happy, but somehow mysterious. Or something.

_Or something_, I thought. _Or something what?_

_Volare, oh oh  
Cantare, oh oh oh oh  
Nel blu dipinto di blu  
Felice di stare lassù_

_Keely's POV_

I lifted my head from Phil's shoulder and looked to my left. We were above a range of huge snow-capped mountains. "Wow," I murmured. "This is amazing." They grew closer rapidly until we were going between them.

"You are," he said.

I did a double-take but ignored it, deciding that I'd just misheard him. "Oh, do you guys ever have snow in the future?"

"If we want it," he explained, making eye contact with me before turning back to avoid crashing into a cliff. "There are climate control adjusters on every lot for each house. It can be snowing at my house, and sunny next door, and pouring rain across the street."

"Now that's cool," I smiled.

"Literally."

Only Phil could make a joke like that and I'd think it was funny. I noticed we were descending.

_Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più  
mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu  
poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito  
e incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito, infinito_

_Phil's POV_

"What's going on?" Oh God, not that question again.

"Learn to trust me!" I shouted jokingly before landing the skyak on a snow-heaped plateau. "Wanna make snow angels?"

She laughed, and it echoed across the mountains. A beautiful sound just multiplied and multiplied, music to my ears. Amazing how a sound could make me so happy. I felt her hands leave my waist, and she got off the skyak and into the snow. "How am I not freezing right now?"

"Future technology allows for native climate to be retained on skyak voyages. You dressed for Pickford winter, so you feel like you're in one."

She didn't appear to have absorbed any of that, so I tried again while she flopped in the snow. "You are as you dress."

"Oh, totally! Like if you dress ugly, you feel ugly."

"Um, sure," I said, obviously not sure. She ignored me, and I sat in the snow near her.

_Volare, oh oh  
Cantare oh oh oh oh  
No wonder my happy heart sings  
Your love has given me wings_

_Keely's POV_

Phil glanced at his watch. I could see the worry lines forming from feet away. "What?"

"We'd better go," he mumbled sorrowfully. "It's getting late in the US."

Truthfully, I didn't mind. Another voyage back with my arms around him? Screw snow.

_No wonder my happy heart sings  
Your love has given me wings_


	4. She's

**A/N: Yay, I got reviews. Makes me happy.**

**Citygrl: Thanks :)**

**Sarafan: I think it's the best line in the whole story. And it never snows here. I'd love to be able to make snow.**

**Emma: 's okay :)**

**Rachael: Workin' on it! Be careful because the quicker my updates it seems the faster my story gets lost and hiatused. Hopefully that won't happen to this one.**

**Nobody: Thanks. I'm obsessed with detail in real life, and in stories I try not to use the word "said."**

**Be234therz: WHOO thankies what an honor!**

**--**

_She's_

_­_--

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again_

_And when she says goodbye, I just die again_

_That's when my restlessness begins_

_Please don't let it win_

_I'm so tired again_

_But underneath the haze_

_One thing still remains the same_

_Phil's POV_

"Hey," a voice drifted into my thoughts as I leaned up against my locker. Amazing how that one voice, a single word, can wake me up more than a cup of 100 Kona coffee.

"Hey yourself," I smile back lethargically, letting the effects of Keely-feine seep in. "Math test, two hours."

"Sentences put logically can together?" she teased me.

"Hey, I'm running on three hours of sleep right now," I mumbled. "Just keep talking."

"Okay," she said, unsure, and kept talking. "I wasn't really sure what to wear this morning…"

"Oh, I think I hear the bell," I quipped, awakened by the topic of fashion. Not in a good way. Just enough to get me out of that sit-cheea-shun.

Keely laughed, pushed me a little bit, and walked down the hall to her own advisory. "Wow," I shook my head at the blonde waves that tumbled oh-so-Niagra-fallsy down her back.

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will I ever love again?_

"Wow is right," I heard a voice behind me.

"O-dawg," I mumbled. Somehow he milked the Keely-feine right out of me. "What up, man?"

"Well, Phillycheesesteak," he replied, slurring the stupid nickname together into one even stupider word, "I think I'm gonna ask Keely out."

"I'm sorry?" I said, thinking I'd misheard him.

He pointed down the hall and spoke slowly. "Owen – me – ask Keely to tree-lighting ceremony."

"What?" I closed my eyes and shook my head groggily, a cheese-steak fog consuming my brain functions. "Why would you do that?"

"She's a hottie," he said.

Well, _that_ woke me up. "_What_ did you just call her?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm asking her, what can you do about it?" He turned and chased her down the hall. "Keely! Wait!"

_She walked into my life and my world was still_

_She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed_

_That's when my loneliness subsided_

_She gave me the will,_

_I could fight it_

_But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same_

_Keely's POV_

"Hey, Keely," a breathless Owen dashed up next to me.

"Hey, Owen," I said with an uneasy smile. "What's up?"

"Wannagotreelightcermonywime?" A long string of incorrigibly Owen-slurred trademark phrases streamed out.

"What?"

"_Why_ is everyone having such a problem with this?" he looked up, rolling his eyes. "Do you, Keely, want to go to the tree lighting ceremony with me, Owen?" He made little hand motions, like pointing to me for "Keely," himself for "Owen," and making a triangle with his arms for "tree."

"Um," I looked down the hall at Phil. He was leaning against a poster of Hackett, slumped over and snoring. "Why not, I guess?"

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Phil's POV_

I got home after school, still tired from my lack of sleep. I tried to call Keely but she wasn't home. A quick glance at the clock told me where she was – the ceremony. Or at least, readying for it. God knows it'd take her hours to get ready.

I looked down the street from my window – I could see Keely's house easily. Her mother's lawn ornaments were decorated with Christmas lights, and white icicle strings of lights dangled from the roof. Owen's car, a bright red convertible number, was stationed in her driveway.

I don't know how long I stood there. Must have been a while, because Keely and Owen finally came out of the house. His arm was around her waist, and hers around his shoulder. Dammit. She was supposed to be mine…

_So just tell me what I should do_

_I left everything for you_

_And I can't hardly breathe_

_'Cause I know I lost you from my world_

_From my..._

_Keely's POV_

Owen put his hand around my waist, and picked up my arm, wrapping it around his shoulders. That was a little uncomfortable, but I dealt with it down the drive until we climbed into his car. "Wow, when you get inside, you're still outside! Cool!"

He looked at me from the driver's seat, a curl of blonde hair dangling over his forehead. I smiled, despite myself. "So… who's the Christmas princess this year?" he asked me.

"Some random little girl," I answered, leaning into my seat. My very little red sparkly dress was hardly warm, and I snuggled up into the seat to get warmer.

"I have a blanket in the back if you want," Owen offered. I nodded my thanks and he got onto the highway.

_She's the only love I've known_

_And now she's gone away_

_She the light that brought me to the edge_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Phil's POV_

I watched his car pull away from the house and take off down the road. Every sparkle in her dress was imprinted in my head. I retreated to the couch, closing my eyes.


	5. What is This Feeling?

**A/N: That last song, "She's" is by Ryan Cabrera. This song, "What is this Feeling?" is from Wicked. I fell in love with the musical recently. So here's only a part of the song, so it fits better. You can find the whole song lyrics online if you want.**

**Be234therz: Philly-cheese-steak is from Mummy's Boy :)**

**Britishbabi: Thanks! It's probably because I write the story around the lyrics…haha… -blush- I am so flattered though.**

**Lucky-starz: The suspense is killing me too lol ;-)**

**Emma: Thanks ;-)**

--

_What is This Feeling?_

--

_What is this feeling?_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt it the moment_

_I laid eyes on you_

_Keely's POV_

Owen walked me to my place as past Christmas princess. I looked up at him, in his full tux, his hair gelled in place, ready for an incoming tornado if need be.

Of course, that was hypocritical of me. My hair was sprayed, ready for a Category 5 hurricane, all wind-and-waterproofed. Every curl was in its exact place, all the way down my back. I caught Owen admiring my long hair.

"I'm glad you grew your hair out," he flattered. "It looks amazing."

Despite myself, I could feel my cheeks burning red underneath the foundation and powder I'd piled on for my debut as 2003's princess. _Good thinking_, I praised myself.

_My pulse is rushing:_

_My head is reeling:_

_My face is flushing:_

He walked down to sit in the front row as I stood between Mr. Hackett and his niece in my proper place. Something overtook me as I caught his gaze. I felt my cheeks flushing again. _Why does that keep happening?_ I wondered.

I was so distracted that when they passed the Yuletide Star down the row of past prince(sse)s, that irritating niece of Mr. Hackett's elbowed me in the side to get me to pay attention. Her stupid sequin caught on the already snagged seam of my dress and pulled it out farther. I shot her a glare as I handed the precious Star to Hackett.

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes!_

The ceremony was over soon enough, the cute little princess saying her speech thingy, lighting the tree, blah blah blah. Owen came to meet me and put his arm around my waist again. Again I ignored it, and he walked me past the cider table. We picked up our little Dixie cups of cider, brewed fresh by the Pickford Apples' Society (Down With Tomatoes), or PASDWT for short. The Pickford Tomatoes Group (Apples Suck), or PTGAS, had little rival bowls of tomato soup. They were disappearing at equal speeds, despite the women hawking their cider or their soup. I bypassed the soup, because it had some weird herb in it that gave me hives last year, but Owen picked some up too.

"You look fabulous," he breathed as we sat down to eat and drink.

"Um, you look, um, um," I said, leaving my sentence unfinished.

"You are 'um,'" he laughed. _Sounds like something Phil would say,_ I felt myself thinking.

He scooted closer to me and all of a sudden his face was on top of mine and, well, he was trying to kiss me.

_Now I know what that feeling is! _ I thought while keeping my mouth tightly closed.

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_For your face_

_Your voice_

_Your clothing_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

Quickly and without much thought, I made a fist and slammed it up into his stomach. He fell back and barfed into the grass. "Ew," I mumbled before someone else showed up behind me.

_Every little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure and strong!_

_Phil's POV_

"That bastard," I whispered in Keely's ear.

She spun around. "You sure look astonished to see me," I complained.

"Well…"

"It was Owen," I explained. "When I saw his hand around your waist I knew he was going to try something tonight."

Keely toyed with me for a moment. "How did you know that I wasn't going to let him? What if you'd showed up and…"

I made an X with my fingers. "You're not stupid," I chuckled. "You're definitely not stupid, seeing as how he is currently smothering a tux, rented, no doubt, in his own… Technicolor burp."

Keely put her hands up to her cheeks. "Ew, Phil! But yes, I did use that move you taught me."

"Glad to see it was useful," I smiled. I opened my mouth to say something else practical, but I was stopped as she hugged me, surprising me kind of like she did a year ago on Christmas Eve.

"Thanks for having my back," she said in my ear as her head was on my shoulder. She let go, although I wished she hadn't, and we walked back to my car, a good ol' SUV parked next to Owen's convertible.

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_


	6. The Tide is High

**A/N: That last chapter was so short I decided to just go ahead and write another. Ta-da. This is "The Tide is High (Get the Feeling)" by Atomic Kitten. A lot of the songs in this fanfic are from the Lizzie McG Movie soundtrack, by the way.**

**Thanks to everyone from POTF Islands and RUS who read this ;-)**

--

_The Tide is High_

--

_The tide is high_

_But I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_I'm not the kinda girl_

_Who gives up just like that Oh no_

_Keely's POV_

I can't wait until school is out.

I think Phil took a leaf out of my book, because I noticed that his hair's a lot longer than it used to be, quite shaggy in fact. During class, since it's the week before Christmas break and no teachers really teach anything useful anymore (since finals are over already), I stick my hand forward, if I'm sitting behind him, and run it through his long hair. He uses conditioner, that's obvious. I can tell because it's silky. He doesn't use too much, because it's not sticky, heavy, or dull. He even blow-dries it – there are few frizzies sticking up from his part.

He does the same thing to me if he's behind me, taking a lock of my hair and running it between his thumb and forefinger until he's straightened it. The first couple times he did it I reprimanded him, but I've grown to love it.

_It's not the things you do_

_To try and hurt me so_

_But it's the way you do the things_

_You do for me_

_I'm not the kinda girl_

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh no_

Unfortunately, I'm not the only girl who's noticed Phil's newfound hot head of hair. I catch girls staring at his head all the time, and one time I even found Lia, this new girl, trying to steal my seat. Of course, the more popular, I've-been-at-this-school-longer-than-you of us, a.k.a. ME, won.

Sometimes he lets them touch his hair. It ignites this little flame inside me, a jealous flame. I don't know why it bothers me so much… but I always find myself having to prove to them that he is my best friend so they'd better find their own.

_The tide is high_

_But I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high_

_But I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number one_

_Number one_

Speaking of hair, Owen's changed since the tree lighting, let's-punch-the-scumbag incident. He got a buzz (ew), but fortunately for him, some girls seem to be falling for that as well. He has his own girls-who-rub-the-fuzzy-head cult of followers. And he doesn't go shirtless to PE anymore. I bet he has a huge bruise on his stomach… thanks to me! Somehow I'm proud of myself for that.

Owen even has a girlfriend now, some little brunette number. Which brings me to wonder…

_Every girl wants_

_You to be her man_

_But I'll wait right here_

_'Til it's my turn_

_I'm not the kinda girl_

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh no_

There are so many girls who would fall at Phil's feet to be his girlfriend. He's a freaking chick magnet. Why hasn't he dated any of them? I know Xavia, one of his admirers, even asked him to meet her at Starbucks before the exams to study. Yet he didn't go… it doesn't make any sense.

I know if I had that big of a loyal following (I have a following, believe me, but they're mostly girls and that doesn't do me any good at all) and one of them asked me out I'd definitely go. I haven't had a boyfriend since the Tanner incident freshman year.

_The tide is high_

_But I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high_

_But I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number one_

_Number one_

_Phil's POV_

"Yummy," I came up behind Keely in the cafeteria with my tray of UMP (unidentifiable meat product), using my best cologne-commercial-guy sexy voice.

She jumped. I laughed. "Very funny, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Amazing."

I tried to look offended. "But I _am_ amazing!"

From somewhere behind me I heard a twittery voice breathe, "I know." I turned around, and there was… just another one of those annoying girls who pop up every single time I… what was I doing anyway?

I waved a hand in a shooing motion, and the girl, shooting daggers at me with her eyes, stormed off, her band of disciples trailing behind her.

"That was rude," Keely scolded lightly, sitting down at a table outside to eat her home-packed lunch. "And you're going to die if you keep eating that crap every day."

"They are so annoying beyond belief," I complained, sitting next to her. "And I am from the future."

"What does that have to do with anyth…" she started as I pulled out my Wiz'rd and zapped my food into a steaming pizza. "Wow!"

I smiled. Somehow, surprising her meant everything to me.

_Every time that I get the feeling_

_You give me something to believe in_

_Every time that I got you near me_

_I know the way that I want it to be_

_But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know I can take the pressure_

_A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure_

"Why do you just ignore them anyway?" she asked through a mouthful of stolen pizza. Not that I minded, of course.

"Because they're nothing but empty shells of people that used to be there that are not interested in any part of me except my beautiful hair and maybe another part that I can't mention."

Keely gagged, spitting pizza onto her plate, and shoving me with one hand. "Philip Diffy!"

I shrugged. "It's true."

"And it is some fine hair," she marveled, running a hand through it again.

"You're going to mess up the cuticle," I chided. She gave me a weird look, like _WTF?_ And I just smiled. "Did my research."

_Every girl wants you to be her man_

_But I'll wait right here_

_'Til it's my turn_

_I'm not the kinda girl_

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh no_

_Keely's POV_

Still partially grossed out, I decided to temporarily forgo the pizza, placing it back on my plate with the half-chewed bite. Then he asked the question I dreaded.

"What's it to you? You know, me not going out with anyone."

I turned away, mentally cursing myself out for not having put on more makeup, because my telltale blush was starting. "Just wondering. If any guy liked me that much, I'd certainly go out with him."

"Would you now?" he seemed interested.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Depending on who he is of course. Like that whole Owen thing."

Phil laughed. "So not _any_ guy, mm?"

"Right."

"So what guys then?"

_What was he getting at?_ I couldn't even pretend I didn't know. "Uh, like, there was a kid in my math class in middle school. He was nice, hot, smart, but he never made a move."

_The tide is high_

_But I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high_

_But I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

"So you like impulsive guys."

"Um, I guess." That pizza on my plate seemed to be a better alternative to speaking, so I shoved it in my mouth.

"Owen was impulsive."

"You writing a book?" I wondered aloud through a mouthful of pizza. Flecks of tomato sauce sprayed onto his shirt.

"Ew, and no," he made a face, grabbing a napkin to wipe the crap off his shirt. "Just curious."

"Why?" I asked, making obvious a little of the suspicion I'd had since this conversation started, after I'd swallowed of course.

"No reason." He turned away from me to grab a piece of pizza.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please."

"So what would you like me to tell you?"

_Every time that I get the feeling_

_You give me something to believe in_

_Every time that I got you near me_

_I don't believe that I want it to be_

_But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know I can take the pressure_

_A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure_

"Give me a straight answer. Why are you asking me these questions?" I set my pizza down and grabbed his shoulders so he couldn't get away.

He looked first in my eyes, then down, then to the left, and then the right, presumably searching for escape. However, all routes were blocked, since I didn't offer any way out, neither did the ground, and his faux-posse filled in both sides.

Then…

The bell rang. "Dammit, there's the bell," he said, with a fake "aw shucks" attitude. I could see his shoulders roll in a sigh of relief. His posse looked depressed, as they hadn't gotten the answer that I'd asked for. "Gonna be late for math!"

"You have ten minutes between lunch and class!" I yelped, trailing him as he tossed the pizza over the fence to the dog that lived behind the school.

He just kept walking, with a little wave over his shoulder at me. I stopped and stomped my feet into the ground, the thin heels making holes in the soil. "I will find out!" I yelled before grabbing my own stuff and stalking off to class.


	7. Open Your Eyes To Love

**A/N: WHEE I love updating this thing. This was supposed to be "She's No You" by Jesse McCartney –but as I wrote it fit less and less. Now it's "Open Your Eyes (To Love)" by LMNT. This keeps getting more and more T rated. I won't make it M, I promise, I can't write that stuff.**

**Futuristic-dudette: lol, that's okay, I'm not easily frightened. I've never heard of McFly – are they bad?**

**Emma: Thanks ;-)**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Are you Ann? Thanks for reviewing ;-) Story alerts always appreciated**

**Browneyedcutie: Yes they are… -fires up the stove- Let's get cookin' shall we?**

--

_Open Your Eyes (To Love)_

--

_You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all of the time you've been blind to love  
As plain as the nose on your face is_

_Phil's POV_

My cell rang, a buzzing sound filling my room as the plastic hit against my wood desk. I could hear it, but I tried to ignore it by stuffing my head under my pillow. "Go 'way," I scolded it, but it kept going. "Fine, fine." I checked my clock. Two AM. No wonder I wasn't in the mood to answer.

"Good morning," I barked, after a glance at the caller ID showed it was Keely, that goofy picture I took of her before she got her hair permed showing on the color screen.

"We have to talk," she said, sounding remorseful.

"It is not even daylight yet," I moaned. "Can't this wait?"

"Come downstairs," she asked before hanging up on me.

"Dammit," I mumbled, leaving the comfort of my warm bed for the freezing outdoors. I walked out the door silently; Mom and Dad were so asleep it didn't matter.

Keely greeted me on my lawn. She was sitting in the frosted grass in a nightgown. "Might have been a good idea to grab a sweatshirt before leaving the house," I growled, seeing as I was wearing only pajama pants. Rubbing my hands up and down my arms for warmth, I asked, "So, what's so important that I had to get up at two?"

_It's here  
It's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here  
Right now  
Open your eyes to love_

I caught her staring at me. I _really_ should have gotten a shirt. I waved a hand in front of her face and she flushed absolute crimson. "Sorry," she burbled with a smile. "We have to talk. Pull up some grass."

"It's _my _grass," I said grouchily, now self-conscious, "and you keep saying that."

"I want my answer," she said stubbornly. "Those girls follow you around like freaking puppies, Phil, what's so important that you just brush them off? If any guy adored me like that I'd totally go out with him."

"We've been over this," I shook my head with a smile, despite myself. "They're just annoying, they only want one thing, and we all know what _that_ is… you've _got_ to stop staring at me like that, it's so distracting!"

"Sorry," she said bashfully. "Do continue."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway… I don't like them. They're superficial, shallow, and… superficial. And you, missy, you know you wouldn't go out with _anyone_. We've been over that too. So what about your dilemma, hmm?"

_You've been down on yourself thinking something's wrong  
Wondering why love has never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you'd look around you_

_Keely's POV_

I leaned back onto the palms of my hands, tossing my head back, my hair rustling against the grass. I did that partially so I could see the starry sky, and partially so I would stop staring at his chest (it was really, really hard to avoid, just trust me on this one). "I dunno," I mused.

"No excuses, I explained myself, it's your turn."

"I…"

"Keely! Keely! Keely!" Phil chanted softly like a cheerleader.

"Don't you triple Keely me," I said with a laugh. "Alright. I guess it's because I have these impossible standards that no one can quite live up to. If, say, I had a following like yours, and one of them asked me out, I probably wouldn't go out with them either. Because you're right – they only want that one thing." I had to physically tense my neck to keep from swinging it back up to meet his eyes.

"So who would you go out with?"

"Are you sure you're not writing a book?" I laughed. "Besides, it's my turn."

"Hit me, then."

I had to look back at him, so I dutifully kept my eyes on his face. "Same question. Who would you go out with?"

"No one I know," he answered smoothly. Too smoothly.

"Are you sure?"

_It's here  
It's now_  
_Open your eyes and see it  
(Open your eyes)  
Right here  
(Right here)  
Right now  
(Right now)  
Open your eyes to love_

_Phil's POV_

I settled back into a comfortable position. She seemed like she was trying to look only at my face, but her eyes kept wandering. Poor thing. She seemed nervous.

"In the future," I explained, "there are different standards of beauty than from today. Women are praised for their smarts above all, and then physical beauty comes second. I don't think it's fair to hold everyone here to a different standard than the one I'm used to."

"That's so illogical," she reprimanded. "Why is it unfair to hold them to the standards they're well acquainted with?"

"Because it's not true to me," I justified. "Let them be held to their own standards by the boys who like those standards. If I were to judge all girls by my standards, then I would pick out only the best ones, leaving poor unfortunate guys out there to learn about how stupid stupid girls really are. See how early it is?" I groaned when she made a face. "I'm not even making sense any more!"

She just laughed at me. "You're so funny. Somehow, I think I understand what you're saying. You want to educate the public."

"What a relief," I sighed graciously. "You're right." _Amazing how she can take something I've been trying to say and fix it up just right_, I marveled.

_Love has been right by your side  
__Oh, so close that you couldn't see  
__(ooh ooh ooh)  
__If love could speak  
__It would shout to the skies__  
I've always been here__  
(Always been here)  
__I always will be  
__(Always will be, ooh ooh ooh)_

_Keely's POV_

White stuff drifted from the sky, only serving to make me colder. "It's snowing!" I shouted, and Phil made a face.

"Shh! My parents are asleep!"

"It's snowing!" I whispered, flashing an innocent smile.

Phil just rolled his eyes.

"You've been here three years, and has it ever snowed?"

"No."

"See?" I was indignant about my joy. "It almost never snows in Pickford. Not since I was like, ten."

"I'll be right back," he said, silently slipping into the house. Moments later he emerged, two fat quilts in his arms, and, unfortunately for me, wearing a shirt. He spread one on the sleet-covered grass and invited me on it. It was king sized, so though both of us were laying down we were still far apart. Fortunate, I guess. Whatever. He flipped the other quilt into the air and covered us with it. I curled up around my end, shivering. "Aww, look how cute the cold snow bunny is," he teased me.

"Shut up," I barked playfully. "I bet you're not any warmer, Mr… Whatever."

"Mr. What?" he asked. "You can't just say 'Mr.' and then not finish it. It's just not right."

"Mr. Jealous Mc-jellygoober," I retorted.

"No fair! Foul, reusing old nickname!"

I shot him a Look, and he shut up. "Don't be so Touchy Mc-touchygoober."

I laughed despite myself. "Touchy Mc-touchygoober? Original," I stifled a particularly loud giggle. I soon sat up, tilting my head back to catch the snowflakes on my tongue.

_I'm here,  
I'm now  
Open your eyes and see me  
Right here,  
Right now  
Open your eyes to love  
Open your eyes…  
__Open your mind to love  
Open your heart to love_

_Phil's POV_

I don't know why I did it, honestly, I don't.

I could have ruined everything. I could have made a mess so big, so massive, I could have potentially created a hole in the space-time continuum.

But yes, I did it.

Maybe it was because she just looked so pretty there, with her head tilted back, hair dangling loose off her shoulders. Maybe it was the way her eyes closed and she trusted the heavens to land the snowflakes in her mouth. Hell, it coulda been the pink bow on the front of her nightgown. I don't know.

But as soon as my hand touched her shoulder and her head snapped forward to look at me, I knew what was coming.

I put one hand on her cheek, its cold freezing my hand, and with the other gently turned her around to face me. I moved forward and time seemed to freeze as her lips met mine. Her eyes opened in slow motion and then closed again, and we were there for seconds that stretched into minutes, or at least it felt like they did.

When it was over, I felt a feeling of vertigo overtake me for a moment, as if sucking me back into real time, like when a time machine lands.

"Well," she said, flushing that crimson color again, "it's only taken you three years."


	8. Hey Juliet!

_A/N: This song has been running through my head all day, so, here's chapter eight of PV1, "Hey Juliet!" I'm not sure if it's just Juliet or Hey Juliet so I picked Hey Juliet. Anyway, it's by LMNT, just like the last song, and I don't own it, nor do I own Starbucks. I fell in love with this song yesterday. It may not fit entirely perfectly but I still love it. And I'm sorry about the Algebra stuff – this is stuff I know how to do, and I know they're juniors so they should be in pre-cal, but… whatever. I write what I know (or at least in the Algebra department anyway). And my lovely reviewers:_

**Be234therz: OMG thanks, faves always appreciated! Merry Christmas to you too! On a side note, I can finally type your pen name without looking back at the reviews page to see how to spell it ;-)**

**WritersBestFriend: YES you really are my best friend in RL – thanks for reading it! Love, your onion ;-) PS – I just ate a piece of, yes, onion.**

**Sultan Peppershaker: WOW, what a compliment coming from a writer like you! -blushes- Thanks so much…**

**Browneyedcutie: Aww thanks, it means a ton ;-)**

**Emma: Thanks ;-)**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Do you not recognize me from POTF Islands? –sad eyes- Thanks for reviewing!**

--

_Hey Juliet!_

--

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

_Phil's POV_

She came down the hallway to her locker, next to mine, and I caught her around the waist, pulling her up to me like that one dance move. "Hey babe," I smiled.

"Hey yourself," she said flirtatiously, spinning out of my curled arm, her hair swiping me in the face. I laughed despite the slight sting it left, and she shot me a grin that almost knocked me off my feet as she opened her locker and started pulling books out. "What's up?"

"Well, my posse seem to have dug a collective hole and buried themselves alive," I chuckled. "Haven't seen any of them all day." As if drawn to my voice, all of a sudden one of them appeared out of absolute nowhere, I swear.

"Aww, poor Philly, there's one now. Let's send her off with something to talk about mm?" she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I heard something hit the lockers on the wall, but I was much too interested in my own life happenings to turn around.

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

Finally, after a truly unfortunate ending to the kiss, I caught my breath and then turned around. The posse-person was slumped up against the locker bank, passed out. Despite her unfortunate condition, I had to laugh, because several of her fellow followers had followed her, and they were leaned up against the lockers, their hands on their chests, trying to catch their breath.

"Nothin's sadder than unrequited love," I preached to them.

Keely stuck a finger under my collar. "I would know," she winked at me.

The girls lifted the fallen one and hauled her off, and I turned to Keely. "That was fantabulous. They're gone for good! But what if they came around again? We'd have to do that again," I fake-complained.

"I can't wait," she giggled before packing her bag and hauling it up on her shoulders.

_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

"D'you want me to get some of those?" I asked, seeing the books hanging out of her unzippable backpack. "I mean, seriously. I have bio next, and we're just having a… why do you have all those anyway?"

"Taking them home to study," she rolled her eyes. "I was sick the first exam day, so I have to make it up tomorrow."

I took the huge Algebra book out of the bag. "You want to hit Starbucks or something to study tonight?" I offered while moving the book into a comfortable position in my arms, zipping the less-full bag up closed.

"Hmm, it's a date!" she grinned, giving me a quick kiss, the kind that is over before I even realize what's happening but still leaves me in a daze after. I kind of wandered towards bio, a goofy smile on my face.

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

"Alright," I said, returning to the table with two Venti® coffees in my hands, and I sat down next to Keely. "Let's see what we've got, mm?" Keely pulled out her book and thunked it onto the table, and opened it to a section. "Ooh, piecewise functions," I murmured. "'Kay. Pull out some graph paper, would you Keels?"

"What do I get for it?" she asked, walking her fingers up my arm.

"I guess," I said, rolling my eyes with a smile. She leaned towards me and kissed me again. "Okay, now with the graph paper," I mumbled while trying to rub the lipstick off my face.

"You should just leave it there," she mocked, "it's totally your color." She reached into her bag and brought out a thick notebook of graph paper. I took it and flipped through the pages, stopping at one full of hearts and…

"Does this say, 'Mrs. Phil Diffy'?" I asked incredulously.

"Let's just get to the clean paper, shall we?" she blushed furiously again.

I pulled her hand towards me and kissed it gently. "Maybe someday. Right now let's just finish high school, okay?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me and I melted, right then and there. "Alright, then. When it says f of x and then has this bracket thing, that means it's a piecewise. And the… you're not getting any of this, are you?"

She was staring out the window twirling a lock of her hair around a finger and sipping her caramel macchiato. The snow had just started to fall. She looked so pretty there…

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying_

_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

_Too far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_Keely's POV_

A tear edged out of my eye and tried to escape. I blinked my eyes rapidly but it continued its downward descent.

"Keels, a-are you okay?" Phil asked, this worried frown creasing his face.

"Stop that," I reproached him, sniffling. "You'll have wrinkles before you're thirty."

He put his hand on my cheek and with a thumb smoothed the tear away. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I… I don't know," I mumbled, more tears streaking my cheeks. He put his other hand on my other cheek and kept gently wiping the tears off. "It's just… I-I don't deserve this, you know? I mean, you're this really _amazing_ guy, and… I'm a girl barely hanging off the edge of the cliff they call high school, you know?"

"Keely, Keely, Keely," he reprimanded with a smile.

"Don't you triple Keely me," I managed a small laugh.

"Now that's my Keels!" I put my hands up on top of his hands, and he continued. "Babe… you deserve it. All of it. I love you, and don't you forget it! Now," he said authoritatively, lowering his hands but keeping my right hand in his left, "all you have to do is, for example, in this one it says 2x if x is greater than or equal to 4. That means you graph lightly 2x, like this…" he took his hand from mine for a moment and graphed a faint line across the paper and then put his hand back where it was, "and then make a closed circle, because it's equal to, on x equals 4." He picked up my right hand, put the pencil in it, and directed it, making a dot on x equals 4. Then he helped me make the line darker above the dot, and then he erased the rest of the faint line. "And there you go for that one."

"What about the next line? 3x minus 1 if x is less than 4?"

He rubbed my hand. "Patience is a virtue, babe," he chuckled softly. "Alright. For this next line, graph 3x minus 1, faintly." I did as I was told. "Then make an open dot at x equals 4. Why?"

"Because… it's not equal to?" I inferred.

"Right!" he kissed my cheek. "Then darken the line below the dot, erase the faint line…" I sat back in my chair, proud of my work. "Excellent." He did the same, and lifted the hot chocolate in his cup up to take a sip. "I'm proud of you, Keels."

_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

"Really?" I blushed.

"You sound so surprised," he smiled. "Of course. Anything else?"

I sighed and closed the book. "Nope, that was the only section I haven't already reviewed. Thanks a bunch. Sure is nice to have a boyfriend."

"Sure is nice to have a girlfriend," he added, kissing me quickly but just right. "Wanna go outside? It's snowing."

I stuffed my things back into my backpack and followed him outside. "Wow…" I marveled. Soon, though, I caught a chill.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Phil's POV_

"Want a blanket?" I offered as we walked to my Suburban to put her stuff inside. She nodded, and I pulled a fleece blanket out of the back.

"Let's go on the roof of your car." Her suggestion surprised me, but I was more than happy to allow it. We climbed from the hood to the top, where we laid in the fluffy thin layer of snow with the blanket covering us. "Sure is pretty up here, mm?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "You sure are." Her face flushed again. "That crimson is a nice color on you," I joked.

I felt an elbow in my side. "Hushit, loverboy," she mumbled. After about ten minutes of lying on the roof, I felt her move. "Wow, it's really cold. Let's go… I dunno, in the car or something. I don't really want to go home."

Again, I was more than happy to oblige. I flattened the two rows of seats down and we climbed in, slamming the back doors to keep the cold out. She rolled over onto her side and up against me, her arm draped across my chest. Within minutes I heard soft snoring, and, with a silent laugh, I fell asleep myself.

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

I felt motion near me. I awoke, Keely beside me. "Oh my God…" I whispered, but then I recalled the whole thing with snow and stuff. My heart rate slowed rapidly. I gently shook her awake. "G'morning, babe."

"Oh my God…" I was well aware that what was running through my mind earlier was probably dashing through hers. "Well," she said, heaving a breath, obviously having remembered what happened. "Good morning yourself."

A quick look outside revealed that it was not morning. In fact, as I glanced at my watch, I noticed… "Shit, it's almost midnight," I groaned. "Curfew!"

"Time sure flies when you're having fun," she said, sitting up and poking me in the stomach.

"Not too much fun," I warned. "Repercussions."

"Not too much fun," she agreed with a nod. "But…"

"Since we _have_ already missed curfew…" I added thoughtfully.

"Why not enjoy ourselves the rest of the night?" we finished.

_You don't have to say forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear me when I say_

_Hey Juliet_

_Keely's POV_

"Best idea you've had all evening," I giggled before climbing over the center console to get into the passenger's seat.

Phil, worrywart as always, reminded me, "But won't your mom be pissed if you get home late?"

"She's on a biz trip," I said, pulling the seat belt across to buckle it. "Yours?"

"Aah, my parents don't care," he brushed it off, climbing over the console as I had to get into his seat. "I was more worried about you breaking curfew."

"Aww, how sweet," I said with a grin as he put the car in reverse.

He shrugged. "You have more to lose." After a couple minutes of driving, we pulled into a Waffle House, the only twenty-four hour restaurant in Pickford. We climbed out of the car and trudged through the snow, which, somehow, was piling up faster than it could melt. We sat next to each other in the booth farthest away from the door, shivering. I leaned up against him and he wrapped his arms around me… I was _cold_! "Want my jacket, Keels?" I nodded gratefully and he took it off and wrapped it around me.

"Thanks," I whispered through chattering teeth.

"Anything for you, babe," he said as he rose his hand to flag down a waitress. I love the way he says _babe_, not like how some guys say it all you-are-my-girlfriend-and-I-own-you like, no, like he really loves me.

He kissed my head as a waitress who had obviously recently choked down cups and cups of high-octane coffee appeared at our table. "What'll it be for the lovely couple?" she said in a quivering voice.

"Um, I'll have just some regular waffles," Phil looked at me, "Keels?"

"What a travesty," I scolded. "Regular waffles. Pshaw. Bring me the strawberry plate."

"Well you're a regular freakin' pioneer," he teased me as the waitress walked to the kitchen. "_Strawberry_ waffles. How… upper class."

"I am in a very good position to poke you," I said, crossing my eyes and sticking out my tongue, trying to sit up. Well, _that_ wasn't a good idea, I soon discovered. It was really, really cold, even in the restaurant, and being in Phil's arms was a lot more… climate controlled. Not to mention the fact that it smelled pretty good there too.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Phil's POV_

We ate our waffles. I stole some of Keely's strawberries when she wasn't looking, and sometimes when she was. Finally, at about three AM, we loaded ourselves in the car, drunk on syrup, waffles, and good times, and I drove her home. When I pulled into her driveway, I got out with her and walked her to the door. She stuck her key in the deadbolt and twisted it, but it wouldn't open. "Damn," she cursed, "stupid lock got frozen."

"You can stay at my place, Keel," I offered, "we do have a guest room."

She shrugged. "Looks like I don't have an option, at least not until morning. Just remember, yesterday may have been the last day of school for you, but I have to go back in six hours."

We lumbered back to the car, and, even though we only live like a block apart, drove back to my place, heater cranked up. Quietly we opened the door and I brought her heaps of blankets for the guest room. She showered in my shower, seeing as the whole rest of the house was asleep and it wouldn't have been unusual for me to have been awake at three, and then she went into the guest room. I put her to bed like my mom used to do, by sitting with me until I fell asleep and parting with a goodnight kiss on the head. Keely was asleep within minutes, and so was I once I got back to my room.

--

**A/N: WOW, that was _really_ long! I hope y'all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for "Come to Me."**


	9. Come to Me

**A/N: um…yeah okay. This is "Come to Me" by Jesse McCartney. Am I just stupid or does Phil not have his sun necklace anymore on the show? Let's just pretend he still does.**

**Britishbabi: Yay, thanks. I try to make them realisticish because teenagers aren't seriously _that_ mushy.**

**Sultan: THANKS! Is that where I heard it? I remembered hearing it somewhere but I couldn't remember where.**

**Moofasa: NO, it was a lovely review, like all your reviews :) Thanks again for reviewing. I love the insinuation too. It's nice to break the K+ bounds once in awhile, ya know?**

**Sarafan: I'm in Algebra II, aka "stupid math" because I'm not in honors. So this stuff is like totally not in her level but it's on my exam on Saturday so I was like hey, review for the exam and write Pheely at the same time? Works for me :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lucky-starz: Of course they're adorable :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Citygrl: Thanks a bunch! I was sick and therefore busy writing all weekend ;)**

**Be234therz: Yeah, I read your review as I was getting out of bed, so it was early lol :) That's cool. My friends just call me Kylie… because… that's sorta my name. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emma: Thanks! –hug-**

**Strawberry Shortcake: Because in the thread you said what your username was lol :)**

**Kcutie: Thanks a ton!**

**Evilhappybunyalym: Haha thanks!**

--

_Come to Me_

--

_Under the silver stars,_

_Right where he broke your heart._

_Girl you know, I'd give you everything._

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_And say the words he never said._

_I'll make you promises you can believe_

_Phil's POV_

I was sound asleep when something jostled my shoulder. My eyes opened and I looked up. A crying Keely stood above me in one of my old T-shirts and her jeans, and she looked ragged. I immediately stood up and wrapped my arms around her, with a sideways glance at the clock. Four-thirty. What is it with her and mornings? "Keels, babe, what's wrong?" I said, pulling a shirt on.

She put her head forward onto my chest and kept shaking with silent sobs. "Iaddreebadreereebadree."

"Uh, what?" I asked, unable to decipher the meaning of this phrase.

"I had a dream, a bad dream, a really bad dream," she said, pulling me down to sit with her on my bed. I kept my arms around her and she leaned against me.

I rubbed her back. "What was it, Keels?"

She heaved a big sigh. "I dreamed that you asked me to marry you…"

"Am I that bad?" I joked.

"No," she sniffled. _Huh, she's not in a laughing mood._ "But we were all up on the altar and everything and, and…" she started a fresh round of sobs.

I just let her sit there for a moment crying, soaking my shirt with her tears. "And what?" I finally had to ask.

"God my dress was beautiful…" she sobbed, "and then your dad came in. And… and… and he fixed the time machine. And you said something about how you wanted to bring me back with you but I couldn't go because my mom wouldn't let me, and you couldn't _not_ go and like never be able to visit your parents or something…"

_Let me be the one,_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry._

_Let me be the one,_

_Loving you when you're weak._

_For all of the strength you need,_

_You can come to me_

_Keely's POV_

Phil tipped my face to look at him with a finger under my chin. "Keely, _I will never, never leave you._" Then he pulled me to him and kissed me. _Wow, I could definitely get used to this_, I thought as my eyes slowly closed.

Alas, as all good things must, the beautiful kiss had to end. "We're going for Guinness World Record time spent kissing, are we not?" I murmured as Phil tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Not that I mind, of course."

"Me neither," Phil laughed as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I have a question," I whispered. "There's something I need to do."

"Anything, Keels," he pledged.

_When you're down and you feel so lonely_

_Turn around, you can come to me_

_When you're down baby, I will be the only_

_Come to me_

_Phil's POV_

Secretly I was wondering what she wanted. As long as it was completely PG I was sure I could comply. She rummaged around in my closet for awhile and then pulled something out. "Oh God," I mumbled. It was, yes, the Giggle.

"Set it up," she ordered, thrusting the helmet and red triangle at me. I did as I was told, and she took it from me and put it on. "Giggle on," she whispered. I managed to cover the speaker before the mechanical voice repeated what she'd said. "Search Keely Teslow, Phil Diffy, year 2030." After a couple of seconds…

"Oh God, ew, keep going," I said, shielding my eyes.

"At least we know we'll still be together," she said with a chuckle as I tapped the rewind button on the helmet.

"Come on! I don't really care to see this anymore," I insisted when I couldn't rewind fast enough. Finally we got to what looked like a wedding.

_You can just be yourself,_

_'Cause I don't want nobody else._

_All of your secrets are safe with me._

_For the kind of love you can trust,_

_For more than just a crush,_

_Baby, won't you just come to me?_

_Keely's POV_

"Alrighty," I whispered, grabbing Phil's hand and squeezing it. "Here it comes…"

On the screen, a dark-haired man and woman were standing in front of a crowd, and it definitely looked like a marriage to me. Then the man stepped on a glass, crunching it under his right foot, and then they were escorted off to a room at the side of the huge room. Phil immediately knew what it was. "Jewish wedding," he explained in a whisper. "So… who were they?"

The camera that was recording this followed them, and then I saw… "Us!" I whispered gleefully, setting the Giggle on the floor, pouncing onto Phil and knocking him onto his back, and then I bent forward and, of course, kissed him. That went on for a while.

_Let me be the one,_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry._

_Let me be the one,_

_Loving you when you're weak._

_For all of the strength you need,_

_You can come to me._

_Phil's POV_

I think we fell asleep, because I woke up with my head hanging off the bed and Keely's feet in my face. She was like I was, only her head was _on_ the bed. I tickled her foot and she laughed and awoke. I glanced at the clock – seven. We'd been up almost all night.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" she said with a yawn, sitting up. "You know, waking up together?"

"Practice for the future?" I guessed with a laugh, as I picked her up, an arm under her neck and an arm under her knees. "And I carry my bride over the threshold…"

Unfortunately, that's when my parents walked in. I almost dropped Keely.

"What… is this?" my mother cried. Drawn to the sound of possible punishment, Pim appeared behind her, and she rubbed her hands together with a smirk. My mother put her hands to her cheeks. "Oh… my…" she fell backwards, and Pim caught her.

"Easy, Mom," she said, standing my mother back up like a toy soldier. "I think it's pretty clear what this is. Phil in need of punishment."

"I can explain," I started, but my voice faltered as I set Keely down on my bed.

Keely stepped forward. "It's my fault, Mrs. Diffy. I locked myself out of the house, and my mom's gone, and then Phil offered to let me stay here… I had a bad dream and woke him up, and then I had to look something up on the… oh never mind. I'm sorry."

Mom kind of looked us up and down, appraising the situation. "I understand," she said. Then she turned to me. "Phil, did anything happen tonight?" With a hand she waved Pim off, who stuck her tongue out at me.

"No, you know, if that's what you're asking."

Mom made a face. "Alright. Keely, hon, if you want to stay here until your mom gets home, you're welcome to."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diffy," Keely said, sneaking a sideways smile at me.

"Just… please, no sleeping with my son." A very uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Um, I promise," Keely vowed. Mom laughed, obviously unable to imagine _that_, and Keely looked extremely relieved.

"Let's just get you to school, babe," I smiled.

She frowned. "I don't have anything to wear." I pulled out the Wiz'rd and zapped her. "Cute!" It had put her into a very Christmassy outfit, red and green, but that's all I can really say, as I don't know fashion well.

_When I got you in my arms_

_Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)_

_'Cause girl I'm down on my knees_

_Promising my heart oh, my heart_

_Keely's POV_

I dragged Phil out of the house and into his car. I took the keys from him and started the ignition, and he pulled a spray can out of the glove compartment. "Breakfast, anyone?" he offered, despite the waffles we'd had earlier. He sprayed us both a Nutri-Grain® bar knockoff, which I put in the pocket of my adorable jeans for later. We pulled into the school and I kissed him briefly before heading off to make up my exam.


	10. That's What It's All About

**A/N: This is "That's What (It's All About)" by A-Teens. It may not completely fit because it's talking about overnight and this stuff happens during the day (mostly) but here it is. And I don't own Quizno's.**

**Citygrl: Basically :)**

**Sultan: It's… never mind. What happens after a wedding? Thanks for reviewing. The kick in the face is a good idea, I should have done that.**

**Katherine: Thanks for reviewing! Even Stevens has a completely Jewish… cast-thing.**

**Britishbabi: I wrote it to be loved! Thanks :)**

**Aye sea turtles: Oh, I love sea turtles. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lucky-starz: I love to be usual! At least in goodness.**

**Be234therz: Sorta, that's what my friends call me. WOW, thanks, I have a perfect chapter! YAY:)**

**Strawberry Shortcake: yup, you did :)**

**Evilhappybunyalym: um… okay. :)**

--

That's What it's All About 

--

_It's midnight, we're feeling all right_

_Dressed up for a cruise tonight_

_Nothing can hold us back_

_We're alive and right on track_

_All set, ready for a show_

_It's gonna blast, get outta control_

_Nothing can stop us now_

_There's a party going on - tear the roof down!_

_Phil's POV_

I sat in my car, the heater cranked up, waiting for Keels to finish her exam. It was 11:30, and the exam started at 8. She'd be out in five, four…

There she was. I tapped the horn a couple of times and unlocked the doors, grabbing her hand when she entered and pulling her in. "I got something for you," I announced, unable to wait for a kiss or some sort of salutation.

She raised her eyebrows as I pulled a velvet box out of my pocket. "I thought we agreed to wait until after high school?"

"Oh, that's not what this is," I reassured her. Giving the box to her, I sat back as she opened it.

"Oh… my… God," she said, lifting it up. It was a silver moon charm on a leather cord. "Just like…" she reached for my neck and pulled my sun charm out from under my shirt, "yours. Wow."

She turned and lifted her hair up so I could put it on her. "Looks beautiful," I smiled, "as I knew it would."

She bent forward and kissed me. Our math teacher suddenly appeared next to my window. "No making out on school property!" she scolded, rapping her knuckles on the glass. But my eyes followed her back to the building, where I saw her exchange money with another teacher.

"A bet, on us," I chuckled to Keely as we parted. "Only makes it sweeter. Let's celebrate, shall we?"

"Celebrate what?" Keely inquired.

"Life, love, and the pursuit of happiness," I said while revving the car in reverse. "Especially the love part."

_If you say, that it's okay_

_We gotta start right now_

_That's what its all about baby_

_That's the way that it's got to be_

_That's what it is going on baby_

_That's right, that's right_

_That's what it's all about baby_

_That's what it comes down to baby_

_I want you to hear me out_

_That's what it's all about_

First I drove her to some fancy restaurant. I didn't even pay attention to the name because as soon as it was within our vision, she cried out, "Oh my gosh, that's that new restaurant! It's supposed to be so good…" I barely let her finish before pulling into the parking lot.

I stepped out of the car first and then opened the door for her. "Milady?" She smiled and looked at me up from under her eyelashes as I offered her my arm. "You look fabulous. All radiant with the passing of Algebra. You did well."

"How do you… wait, why do I even ask? Really? I do well?"

"An 88!" I said proudly, having Giggled it after I dropped her off. "I knew you would. I believe in you."

She shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a freakin' math genius!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I escorted my girlfriend, _my_ girlfriend, my _girlfriend_, into the restaurant. "Table for two?" said the maitre'd.

I looked around as if checking for anyone else. "_Oui_," I nodded.

"Right this way," he said, and we followed him to a nice little table by the bay windows that looked out onto the garden they had outside.

I could hardly taste the food, so absorbed I was in the girl sitting opposite me at the square table. We laughed about stupid things and she told me everything about the exam. "All the stuff about piecewise functions came so easily," she bragged.

"Kissing seems to seal stuff into your head, does it not?"

"Then I think I'll remember you forever," she giggled as she ate her whatever-it-was and sipped her stuffamajig.

I was finished with my own thingamabobber quite rapidly, having donated the spray-food breakfast to a needy squirrel. "Why did it take us so long to get together?" I wondered aloud.

"Dunno," she mused as she twirled her whooziwhatzit onto her fork and put it in her mouth to chew. "Like, seriously, I don't know. I'd liked you since that day three years ago, when I decided you were my guardian angel."

"You were so innocent," I joked. "And Pim knew before I did that I was crushing."

We laughed together, and finished our doodads. As we were walking back to the car, her arm around my shoulder and mine around her waist, I felt something vibrating and heard the most annoying sound. "What is that?" I asked as she rummaged around in the pocket of her jeans.

_Half past twelve_

_We're sneaking out the back door_

_Who said, we couldn't stay out more_

_Till the lights go out_

_We're gonna show what its all about_

_We're gonna take it to the top_

_Never gonna stop_

_Cause we might, do it till we like_

_Spread the word around_

_When the drum rolls, time to get down_

_Keely's POV_

"Vee!" I exclaimed delightedly as I flipped my rhinestone-coated phone open to my ear. "Via! How is France?"

"I miss you guys terribly," her British-accented voice tinged with sorrow. "But on the upside, I'm picking up some French. _Comment ça va_?"

"Um, we miss you too!" I said, climbing into the car.

Phil bent his head forward to my face, the way he usually did when he was going to kiss me, except he shouted into the phone. "Hey Via!"

"Phil?" she asked into my ear. "Is he there, with you?"

"Yeah, we kind of got together, like, BF and GF," I quipped excitedly.

In a monotone voice, Via said, "Do I sound surprised?" Then she giggled. "I have a boyfriend too."

"What's his name?" I asked over the rumble of the ignition. "Pierre? Jacques?"

"Actually, it's Ryan," she chuckled. "He's American. Almost as sweet as Phil."

I heard a male voice on the other side of the earth, and then Via's trademark laugh. "Almost?" the voice said.

"Um, hi, Ryan!" I grinned. "He has a nice voice!"

"So romantic," she swooned. "Dates and breakfast and… loads of kissing."

"To be expected," I giggled girlishly. "You must be head over heels."

"I am," she said. "Well, Keely, I've gotta go. It's bloody cold here right now and Ryan's taking me to a bonfire. Love ya!"

"Kiss kiss," I good-byed.

"Cheerio!" The line went dead.

I sighed. "I really miss her," I whimpered to Phil.

He took my hand and held it as he navigated the car. "I understand."

"Where are we going now?" I asked, trying to smile a bit.

"I was thinking the PTGAS headquarters," Phil said with a smile as he on-ramped onto the highway. "They're having tomato soup sampling."

I smiled. "It's so cold… good idea, boyfriend."

"You might need someone big and strong to keep you warm," he winked at me.

_That's what its all about baby_

_That's the way that it's got to be_

_That's what it is going on baby_

_That's right, that's right_

_That's what it's all about baby_

_That's what it comes down to baby_

_I want you to hear me out_

_That's what it's all about_

_Phil's POV_

The Pickford Tomatoes Group (Apples Suck) has always been a Pickford winter tradition for me. Ever since we got here, I've been skyaking or driving (more recently) down to their headquarters to have tomato soup. It's the most amazing thing. It's warm, and good, and makes you happy. I think they put drugs in it or something, but it's really, really good. So I decided to, let's say, share the love.

We pulled into the parking lot of a building that looked a lot like an old log cabin. I knew the story – some settlers came down after the Gold Rush and built the cabin here. They refurbed the house and turned it into a place to make the best tomato soup in California (and to run the AS part of their name – their anti-apples campaign). This was part of that feud.

"So…" Keely said, somewhat uncomfortably, so I thought.

"Are… you okay?" I asked, concerned, as I unbuckled my seat belt.

She shifted as she got out of the car and met me as we walked up to the building. "Um, I'm more of an apples girl."

"You… you go to the PASDWT stuff?" I said, astonished. She didn't seem like a Pickford Apples Society (Down With Tomatoes) sort of girl.

"Yeah," she said, looking down. "I don't think they'll welcome me here."

"Sure they will," I reassured her. "You're with me." As we entered the small cabin, all the ladies' eyes flicked over to Keely. I heard the word "apples" echoing through the small house. "Chill, you guys," I scolded. "She's easily convinced."

"Hello, Philip," a girl danced up to me, twirling a finger in my hair.

"Remember me talking about having to do that stuff again?" I asked Keely. "The time is now."

Catching on easily, she pulled me to her for one of the best kisses I've experienced to this day. After a couple minutes, the making out stopped and I turned around. The girl was gone and the ladies of PTGAS were clapping and whistling.

"She does that every year," I smiled. Keely grinned, her face flushing. "Alright, ladies, serve up the soup." Immediately two huge bowls of steaming tomato soup were thrust into my hands and I motioned for Keely to follow me to a table. I set the soup down and she sat across from me.

After noisily slurping the soup from the spoon, as is tradition, Keely looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "This stuff is… happifying!"

"It can do that to you," I confirmed with a smile at Keels and a wink at the ladies.

We finished our soup in silence, a postlude to a great afternoon and dinner. "Wonderful," Keely murmured. "Should I tip them?"

"Only if you're sure that you want to be a PTGAS girl instead of a…" I whispered to her, "_PASDWT_ girl."

"I'm sure," she retorted, handing a $5 to one of the ladies. I forked up my own, a $10 in reparation for my sins of stinginess in years before, and we left the building with full stomachs.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet, except… foodier," Keely thought aloud.

"And with less killing…" I added.

"And more kissing," she flushed again.

I thought for a second. "Want to go to the park? They've got a snow machine piling up some nice hills."

"I don't have a toboggan," she complained.

"I do," I smiled.

_There's nothing that can stop us now_

_I swear we'll always be around_

_If you say, that it's okay_

_We gotta start right now_

_Keely's POV_

We got, once again, into Phil's nice warm SUV. "I'm beginning to love this car."

"And its driver?" Phil pouted.

"And its driver," I agreed.

We took off down the highway to Pickford Park, where, yes, they had a snow machine building up huge sledding hills. Smaller children were sledding down some of the shorter hills, while more daring junior high kids were taking buckets of water up to the tops of the highest hills and pouring the water down to make an icy track. I felt old as we left the car and Phil procured some toboggans for us.

"Where did those come from?" I asked, taking one under my arm.

"Magic," he replied. I just laughed.

We hiked up to the top of the tallest hill, where the junior high kids were icing down the snow. They thought they were flashy, but we would prove them otherwise. Leaving his toboggan at the bottom of the hill, Phil sat on mine, instructing me with a glare to get on behind him. I did as I was eyeballed, more than willing to snuggle up behind my boyfriend and hold on tight around his waist. "On three, push off," he murmured. "One… two… three!"

And we were off. I screamed as we whizzed down the hill, at least twenty feet high. I held on tighter and tighter as we got nearer and nearer to the ground. Then the snow built up into a ramp and we were in the air. "Oh my God," I moaned as we sailed through the air and then… right into a snow pile.

"That… was… SO fun," I giggled, my face lighting up. Phil and I were in the hole with the toboggan that we'd made when we crashed into the snow hill. It was warm in there, and I laid down on my left side, facing him. He copied me, only on his right side.

"I love you, Keels…"

"I love you too, Phil…"

"Gross. They're in _love_," cried an indignant voice from outside the hill. Sitting up, I discovered that a fifth-grade girl had followed us when we rammed into the snow pile and was now watching our little declaration of passion. I rolled my eyes and punched the ceiling, making the snow fall in, covering the entrance and making it rather dark.

"Ooh, it's dark, I'm scared," I whimpered. "I really wish I had a big strong boyfriend to protect me."

"I will," Phil said with a grin that I could hear in his voice. He hugged me to him when light burst in through the wall.

"I know you're in there," rang out the irksome voice of that kid.

"Make her go away…" I sighed.

Phil pulled the Wiz'rd from his pocket. How he always has that thing with him, I have no clue. In any case, he zapped the hole in the wall. Some sort of… monster-like thing appeared, and the kid ran off screaming. "Poor kid," he chuckled while storing the future gadget away. He looked at his watch. "We'd better go," he sighed. "Mom's already suspicious, and I don't want her mad. Let's grab some dinner and head back to my place."

"Fine by me," I smiled as I dug out of the hill.

_That's what its all about baby_

_That's the way that it's got to be_

_That's what it is going on baby_

_That's right, that's right_

_That's what it's all about baby_

_That's what it comes down to baby_

_I want you to hear me out_

_That's what it's all about_

After getting in the car for what seemed like the umpteenth time, we arrived at a Quizno's®. "Yum," I breathed in the scent of fresh-toasted subs.

We ordered our turkey sandwich and sat down by the window. The day had gone by in a flash; the sky was already darkening and the snow was floating lazily from the sky. We ate our subs in a somber silence, mourning the passing of such a great day.

"It's winter break," I murmured finally. "We can do this every day for two weeks!"

"Happy Hanukkah," Phil mumbled with a smile through a mouthful of sub.

_That's what it's about..._

_That's what is going on..._

_Phil's POV_

We got home circa 7:00, and within the hour we were up in my room, just talking. Mom frequently checked in on us, obviously still wary considering the events of the night before. I played the drums a bit for Keely, and she played on the guitar and sang a little bit. The fun ended, though, when she started rubbing her eyes like a three-year-old. "Let's get you to bed, babe," I smiled. I put her to bed as I had the night before, and then myself to bed, sinking rapidly into a snow-and-sub filled slumber.


	11. Is There Life Out There?

**A/N: This story is coming to a close. However, there will be a sequel – "Pheely: Vol. 2." Don't expect much, seeing as SN's sequel sucked. But… I'll try anyway. I think this is the 2nd to last chapter. Next chap will be a reprise. This chap is "Is There Life Out There" by Reba McEntire. I'm sorry, this ending's gonna seem really abrupt and random, so don't jump on me for it. I've had this idea playing in my head.**

**Hint hint – after PV2 is done, if ever, I'm going to do a Pheely: Greatest Hits story, using the songs whose chapters got the most reviews from PV1 and PV2. And if anyone wants to suggest any songs to me, email them through my page, because I'm running out of ideas.**

**Friendspheely: I'm SO sorry I didn't reply to this in the 9th chap, I got the review like right after I submitted it. Thanks SO much for the kind words :)**

**Shanaenae: Weird, I have a friend that we all call Shanaynay. Thanks for the kind words :) God, I sound so old-fashioned. But thanks :)**

**Citygrl: WOW, thanks, you're speechless lol :)**

**Evilhappybunyalym: I still have an exam on Monday left . **

**Sultan: I know, I loved that necklace. The fifth grader is like my love. It was so fun to write :)**

**Katherine: Yeah haha :) Thanks a ton for reviewing!**

**Be234therz: W()()T thanks :) It is amazing, isn't it? Lol :)**

**Emma: Thanks :)**

--

_Is There Life Out There?_

--

_She married when she was twenty_

_She thought she was ready_

_Now she's not so sure_

_She thought she'd done some living_

_But now she's just wonderin'_

_What she's living for_

_Now she's feeling that there's something more_

_**SKIPPING FORWARD TO TWO DAYS BEFORE END OF BREAK**_

_Keely's POV_

I yawned. Someone had thrown the door open and was barking at me. It was a voice I hadn't heard in weeks. "Keely! Up and at 'em!"

"What?" I mumbled while my eyes adjusted to the extremely bright light streaming through the door at the moment. "Mom?"

Something flew across the room and its blunt point tapped my head before it fell to the ground. "Your exam grades are in!"

Still not understanding why this was significant enough to wake me up at six AM, during break no less, I unfolded the paper airplane. "83 Chem, 94 English, 88 Italian, uh…" I rubbed my eyes, "97 Government, and… a 88 in Algebra!" I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my eyes and enveloped my mom in a hug. "I passed Algebra!"

"I told you," said a voice from across the room. A tall figure was leaning against the doorpost. _Phil… that's right, I'm in Phil's house. No wonder he's here_. I let my mom go and ran towards Phil, jumping up into his arms – literally. He grabbed me around the waist and, walking forward into some clear space, pulled me up and twirled me around. I put my hands on his face and pulled him to me for a kiss… and then his eyes shot to my mom.

"Right," I mumbled.

"I'll leave you two alone," my mom said with a knowing smile. "But not too alone, Barb tells me she has excellent security in this house." Then she left, closing the door.

"Robotic hearing," Phil murmured, his voice slightly muffled by the kissing that started at that moment.

A knock came on the door, interrupting our make-out session. "Um, nugget?" rang my mother's voice from the other side. She came in moments later. "We have to go home. You have to pack!"

"Pack for what?" Phil asked.

"Um…" I had _completely_ forgotten to tell him… what was he going to do?

_Is there life out there_

_So much she hasn't done_

_Is there life beyond_

_Her family and her home_

_She's done what she should_

_Should she do what she dares_

_She doesn't want to leave_

_She's just wonderin'_

Is there life out there 

_Phil's POV_

She started to back away from me, but I grabbed her hands. "Keely, what's going on?"

"Um…" she said again. "I don't know how to say this but…"

"You're moving?" I was crushed.

"No."

Well, I was uncrushed. "So? What's going on then?"

"Um…"

"You've _got_ to stop saying that," I scolded.

She sucked in a breath. "I tried out last year to go on semester abroad for Italian. They wouldn't let me go last year because my exam grades were too low, like Cs and stuff, but they said they would hold a place for me for this year if someone canceled. My exam grades came in, what, yesterday?" Mandy nodded, "and my mom probably faxed them to the agency. I'm going to _Italia_."

I blinked, once, twice. _Make it all go away_, I thought furiously. "For a semester."

"For a semester," she nodded.

"But we just got together," I moaned, flopping backwards onto Keely's bed. I hugged the pillow that every night, for the past two weeks, she'd been putting her head on. I looked up and Keely's mother was suddenly gone. We were alone again. "Why would you do this to me?"

"To you?" she yelped. "You? I'm not doing it _to_ you, I'm doing it _for_ me! Phil," she tried a calmer voice, sitting down next to me, "I hate Pickford. I mean, it's a lovely town with lovely people, and it's perfectly lovely. But I've been wondering lately, isn't there something more than lovely? Something not-so-perfect that I need to experience? Phil, this is such a small town. Here, there is nothing. Out there, there is _life._"

_She's always lived for tomorrow_

_She's never learned how_

_To live for today_

_She's dyin' to try something foolish_

_Do something crazy_

_Or just get away_

Something for herself for a change 

_Keely's POV_

He looked so… wounded. My little speechie deal didn't seem to have helped much. He picked up an arm and kind of swung it at me. "Don't you hit me," I complained, poking his abs. Very nice, firm abs, I couldn't help thinking.

"So you're going to be gone… in Italy… for a whole semester. Without me."

"You could come visit me on the Skyak," I offered.

He flinched, as if someone had stabbed an IV needle into him. "I can't," he griped. "The batteries in both Skyaks are dead, and Dad won't charge them. He says we need the power to fix the time machine, and we might as well get used to 21st century transportation anyway."

"You can come during Spring Break," I tried again. "Flights shouldn't be horribly expensive."

He sighed and rolled over, facing the wall. "My girlfriend… is going… to be gone…"

Despite the sadness both of us felt, it still felt really good to finally hear those words from him. "Well, it's not like I'm not going to call, or email, or anything. I'll be in a four-star hotel, with Internet access and all that jazz."

"When're you leaving?" he grumbled.

"Tomorrow," I sighed. "But I have to pack today."

"Bye," said the glum voice from the other side of the bed. Taking that as a command, I up and left, closing the door quietly.

_Is there life out there_

_So much she hasn't done_

_Is there life beyond_

_Her family and her home_

_She's done what she should_

_Should she do what she dares_

_She doesn't want to leave_

_She's just wonderin'_

_Is there life out there_

The ride home, though extremely short, was a morose one. The temperature had risen just a couple degrees, enough to turn the beautiful snow of the day before into bitterly cold rain, reflecting my mood. As soon as the car stopped moving I jumped out and dashed to the door. Of course, I had to wait for my mom, but still. When I got in, I started packing.

As I tucked a peasant blouse into my suitcase an hour later, I heard my mom rap on my door. "Muffin?" She handed me a small blue velvet box and left. I opened the box and there was a silver ring, with two holding hands. I slid it onto my finger, somehow afraid that the hands would slip apart. They didn't, and I pulled out a small note from the box.

"_Keels_," it read, "_I got this for you when I got the moon charm the other day. I'd wanted to give it to you at the end of the year, but now seems like a more opportune time. It's a promise ring. I don't want to lose you to any Italian guy_." And at the bottom of the note, in perfect handwriting like the rest of it, was "_Phil_."

"Am I making the right decision?" I heard a voice say. A beat, two beats, before I realized it was mine. "Am I? I have to be," I reassured myself. "I've wanted this for so long. I can't give it up just because some fabulous guy gave me a gorgeous ring…" a pause. "No," I steeled myself. "I have to go. And I have to look up what opportune means."

_There's a place in the sun that she's never been_

_Where life is fair and time is a friend_

_Would she do it the same as she did back then_

_She looks out the window and wonders again_

_Phil's POV_

I trudged back from dropping the ring off at Keely's. Her mom had offered to get Keel so we could talk, but I turned it down. I knew, somewhere inside, that this was the right thing for her to do. She deserved such a big opportunity. I didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

I was soaked and freezing by the time I got home. "Are you okay?" Mom asked as I let myself in.

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing the Wiz'rd off the counter and zapping myself dry before heading upstairs.

_Is there life out there_

_So much she hasn't done_

_Is there life beyond_

_Her family and her home_

_She's done what she should_

_Should she do what she dares_

_She doesn't want to leave_

_She's just wonderin'_

_Is there life out there_

I was working on a paper that would be assigned the first day back (you know you're bored when you Giggle future assignments and do them) when an instant message popped up on my screen.

**"A dream is a wish…" – GOD I LOVE THAT SONG says:**

hey phil, u there?

**"The closer you get, the further I fall" – break's almost over! says:**

Depends.

**"A dream is a wish…" – GOD I LOVE THAT SONG says:**

look, im sorry about this whole thing…

**"The closer you get, the further I fall" – break's almost over! says:**

I know.

**"A dream is a wish…" – GOD I LOVE THAT SONG says:**

my flight leaves tmrw at ten – mom wants to know if ur coming

"**The closer you get, the further I fall" – break's almost over! says:**

I'll be there ;-)

**"A dream is a wish…" – GOD I LOVE THAT SONG says:**

the ring is gorgeous! love ya

**_"A dream is a wish…" – GOD I LOVE THAT SONG is offline._**

I leaned back in my chair with a heavy sigh. She wasn't making it easier, telling me she loved me.

_Is there life out there_

_So much she hasn't done_

_Is there life beyond_

_Her family and her home_

_She's done what she should_

_Should she do what she dares_

_She doesn't want to leave_

_She's just wonderin'_

_Is there life out there_


	12. Volare Reprise

**A/N: I've dug myself into a hole that I can't get out of. But it's a cozy hole, and I set up a wireless access point so expect more writings from the hole of despair of fanfiction failure. I should have let it go while it was at its peak but whatever. Pickford's a small town and I don't know where it's supposed to be specifically in CA, so I took some artistic license in that it doesn't have an internationally-flying airport and that it's two hours from LA. This chapter took a load of research. I've never flown overseas so I know nothing about customs. I looked up the proper flight number for around the time she said she'd depart (she said 10, flight CO1403 leaves at 7:30), proper airports, currency, everything. And I don't really speak Italian, I'm just using a ton of websites, so pardon me if something's wrong. And on the way to DC one time, my friend took Dramamine and started talking JUST LIKE KEELY so that's personal experience. AND PS – I've never been SYA (school year abroad) so I don't really know how it works. Pardon any mistakes.**

**Emma: Thanks :) Me neither lol**

**Strawberry Shortcake: I'm a good angsty person.**

**Britishbabi: Haha, the thing is that she sang in it in the remake, which is why I put it there :) Thanks :)**

**Shanaenae: What, fall for an Italian boy? –uneasy smile- Yeah, right… lol… don't get your hopes too high. But I promise it will end Pheely-ly.**

**Be234therz: I'm afraid someone will hunt me down and kill me if I don't write a sequel lol :) Thanks for liking it!**

**Evilhappybunyalym: Good point – this was actually somewhat brought on by rereading Frisco. So, plug time - ID 2436240, one of the best stories ever, by my pal Teej.**

**Sultan: Just so everyone else knows, Italia is Italian for Italy :) Thanks for reviewing. I will miss your happy long reviews while you're gone! PS – "nugget" is from "Corner Pocket," I had to come up with another stupid nickname on my own though.**

**WBF: I like depressing.**

**Lucky-starz: Haha, thanks :) He won't be a complete mess, maybe… I have to write the first chap of the next story to figure that out.**

**Browneyedcutie: Thanks :)**

**Friendsfreak: Yeah, I know… me too. –is a hypocrite because I've done that numerous times-**

**Citygrl: Thanks :)**

--

_Volare (Reprise)_

--

_Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears,_

_and in the hustle and bustle no sunshine appears._

_But you and I have a love always there to remind us,_

_there is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us_

_Keely's POV_

I climbed in the driver's seat of my mom's car. Fortunately, I'd still be driving on the right side of the road in Italy (I looked it up), otherwise there'd be a lot of crashing and burning in my near future. All my bags were stacked in the trunk and my mom got in next to me. "I can't believe my little girl's on her way to Italy," she mumbled, muffled by the tissues she was dabbing her eyes with.

"Mom, I'm seventeen," I groaned, backing out of the driveway and rolling down the street.

Unfortunately, we had to drive to LA, because I was flying out of LAX. So it was about two hours of this stuff. Mom crying, me consoling her, and several almost-crashes. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I saw the "Theme Building," that huge thing out front. "Yes!" I couldn't help but rejoice.

I parked the car and Mom helped me haul my bags out of the car. A random hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed a bag from the trunk. Guess who?

"Hey," I smiled at Phil. "You came."

"I said I would," he pulled the handle out from the bag and did a weird twirly thing. "Let's get you to security."

With three people I managed to get my huge bags to security. Unfortunately, neither my boyfriend nor my Mom could come with me though. So I hugged my crying mother, and then I turned to Phil. "Bye, Phil."

And right there in the middle of Los Angeles International Airport, my fabulous, 22nd century boyfriend pulled me to him for a spectacular kiss. I heard whoops and clapping from the people waiting in the lines, and when we parted it was loudest. I hugged him tight. "I love you, Keely Teslow."

"And I love you right back, Philly-Willy."

"That's never coming off the table, is it." It was more of a statement than a question, and I nodded.

_Volare, oh oh._

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh._

_Let's fly way up to the clouds,_

_Away from the maddening crowds_

I did my best to concentrate on the music booming through my headphones. "You and me, my life would change in a second, in a second…" the song sounded eerily familiar. It applied so well to my relationship. I switched the Zen Micro from FM input to my music collection, and scrolled through "All Tracks" and randomly hit play. A song came on that I love, and it applied now more than ever. "Volare," an Italian song about love in flight. It applied now more than ever, seeing as I was in love and flying to Italy.

I was at the end of the terminal, and I could see planes taxiing in and taking off. It was oddly soothing, coupled with the random songs playing in my ears. Someone across the gate shot a look at me, and I realized that I was belting out the songs as I heard them. "Oh God," I mumbled, switching the Zen off.

After about half an hour of waiting, they started boarding ("Flight CO1403 to New York/Newark Liberty now boarding"). I was one of the first people to board, because I got first class seats for the whole flight to Rome. I sank comfortably into the big leather seat, and a girl with wavy dark hair sat down next to me. She smiled, and I nodded at her with a smile. "Hi, I am Alessa," she said, offering me a hand.

I shook her hand. "I'm Keely," I said with a smile. "Are you going home, or on vacation?"

"I'm going home," she smiled, a slightly wistful look in her dark eyes. "Back to Roma."

"I'm going for a semester away," I said, excited to meet someone already. "_Quanti anni ha?_"

She giggled. "_Sono diciotto anni,_" she replied. "And please, don't be so formal!"

"I'm seventeen!" I said, making a mental note of her second comment. This was turning out well already, a girl my own age (sorta, she was eighteen). "So you live in Rome?"

"_Sì_," she said. "Born and raised."

"Who lives out here that you visit?"

"My _sorrella,_ my sister, Bianca, moved here a few years ago."

I was beyond excited. "This is so cool. Someone I can practice Italian with!"

"And I can practice English!" she said, as happy as I was.

_We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of,_

_Where lovers enjoy peace of mind._

_Let us leave the confusion and all disillusion behind._

_Just like birds of a feather, a rainbow together we'll find_

_Phil's POV_

I sat at Security, a Sports Illustrated magazine laying open on my lap. I wasn't looking at it at all – 21st century sports couldn't interest me less; I was just trying to look casual. I heard Keely's flight announced for boarding and I smiled a sad smile to myself. One of the bag checkers saw me staring into space and she smiled sympathetically.

Keely's mom had left a while ago. I have never seen anyone cry so much. Seriously. Never in my entire life. I checked my watch. Let's see, departure at 10:00, flight from here to Newark… my mental math gears whirred. She'd be there at about 3:30 Pickford time, or 6:30 New York time. And then her flight delay would be two and a half hours, so she'd leave at 9 PM NY time… plus eight hours to Rome, so she'll be in Italy at 5 AM New York time. I didn't even want to figure out the time change for that. I just knew I'd be staying up all night until three.

_Volare, oh oh._

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh._

_No wonder my happy heart sings,_

_Your love has given me wings_

_Keely's POV_

The plane raced down the runway, about to leave this side of the country. I noticed Alyssa's knuckles growing white and I could hear her muttering, "_Dio, Dio, Dio, Dio…_"

"Alessa," I said, putting a hand on her arm. "Don't freak out."

"I hate flying," she muttered.

"I used to," I consoled, "because I used to get airsick. Then I started taking Dramamine and falling asleep." I had popped the white pill a couple of minutes ago, and I noticed my words were slurring together. "G'night," I said, ripping a pillow and blanket out of the hands of the man walking them up and down the aisle. I felt the plane's burst of speed and the wheels lift off the tarmac. I heard Alessa sigh in relief and I patted her arm. "Takinoffworsspar," I garbled.

"Sorry?"

"Taking… off… worst… part," I concentrated through the fog of forced sleep.

"Yeah," she nodded, and that was the last thing I heard before the Sandman carted me off.

Hours later, I woke up to someone slapping my hand. "Keely! Wake up!"

"Wha?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"_Benvenuti_ to New Jersey," she said with a smile.

And the layover started. Like typical teenage girls, Alessa and I explored the airport. We got our java fix at Starbucks and grabbed dinner at a Subway, since neither of us liked the airplane meals. The two hours flashed by and soon they were calling boarding for our flight again. "Flight CO40 to Leonardo da Vinci International Airport now boarding," yelled the woman on the intercom.

"Flight CO40 to Fiumicino now boarding," Alessa mocked in a near-perfect imitation of the woman's voice.

"Fiumicino?" I asked, curious.

"That's the city it's in," she said as we headed to the gate.

_Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears,_

_and in the hustle and bustle no sunshine appears._

_But you and I have a love always there to remind us,_

_there is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us_

Soon again we were back in our huge leather seats. The Dramamine was still working, at least in the airsickness department, I soon discovered when we were back in the air. I wasn't tired at all but I wasn't barfing, so that was fortunate.

However, natural sleep soon took over. After spending hours force-feeding Alessa some bubblegum music from my Zen Micro, we both decided to sleep. The seats reclined quite nicely, and within minutes we were both asleep. I woke up a couple of times and surfed through the channels to see what they were playing. "House" was the only show that looked even slightly interesting, but I can't stand medical shows. I gave up on the Comedy Programming channel and just went back to sleep.

After several hour long naps with breaks for bathroom travel, we finally landed at "Fiumicino." I checked my watch; it was 3:30 AM back at home. I wondered briefly if Phil would be awake, and decided to call him while shaking Alessa awake. "We're taxiing in," I told her. "Get your carryon ready."

She nodded and I speed-dialed Phil's cell phone. He picked up almost immediately. "Hey babe," said the voice in my ear.

"Hey," I said with a smile and a yawn while Alessa got her bag out of the compartment. "You waited up for me?"

"Of course," he said. "So, you in Italy?"

"Yup," I was so excited. "And I met a new friend." I handed the phone to Alessa while I got my own carryon out of the overhead bin.

"Uh, hi," Alessa said, giving me a funny look. "I'm Alessa." She laughed before handing the phone back to me. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I said with a stupid smile. "Listen, I've gotta get off the plane, but I'll call you when I get back to the hotel." I laughed. "Love ya!"

"He sounds very nice," she giggled as we got off the plane and went down the jetway. "You are lucky."

_Volare, oh oh._

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh._

_Nel blu, dipinto di blu,_

_Felice di stare lassu_

We got out of the jetway into the gate and we followed the signs down to baggage claim. Fortunately, they were in both Italian and English, but I would have just followed Alessa if they hadn't been. We both got our enormous bags, and then a very tall, quite handsome boy about our age ran up to Alessa and picked her up, twirling her around. I gave her a look, and when she came back to stand next to me I leaned over. "Boyfriend?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "Dante, this is Keely," she said in normal volume.

"Well my my my," he murmured, taking my right hand, obviously not thrown off by the silver ring on it, and kissing it. "_Benvenuti all'Italia, signorina_ Keely."

"Um, enchanted," I said, taking my hand back as soon as he let go. "Alright, Alessa," I turned back to my new friend, "do you know how I can find the, um, Bed and Breakfast Lemon Garden?"

"How, how do you say, fortune!"

"Fortunate," I smiled.

"How fortunate!" she repeated. "The Lemon Garden is right down the street from our house. You should come with us to our home for dinner."

I smiled. This was already a great trip.

_Penso che un sogno cosi non ritorni mai piu,_

_Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu._

_Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito,_

_E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito, infinito_

We piled into Dante's car and he drove us back to their place. "Wow," I exclaimed. The house was small but very cute and cozy-looking. I followed them inside where I was greeted enthusiastically by their mother.

"_Mi chiamo_ Keely Teslow," I said, holding a hand out to shake.

The mother shook my hand enthusiastically. "_Mi chiamo _Bianca," she said. Alessa spewed a ton of Italian at her mother, and from the couple words I could pick out she was describing our flight. "_Sei di_ America?" the mother smiled at me. I nodded with a grin.

"Isn't your sister's name Bianca too?" I asked Alessa.

"Named after Mom," she confirmed, setting dishes out on the table.

The most amazing meal followed – I loved Italian food to death, but I'd never had it like this. Authentic. I have no clue what it was but it was SO _good_.

Later that night I had to go to my suite at the B&B. It was a very nice room, and I was sharing a double with another girl on semester abroad from LA. She'd been on our flight but I'd not met her. Her name was Elisa. We got along well, and we stayed up a lot of the night just getting to know each other – talking about boys, school, et cetera – even though we had classes in the morning. Soon we stopped talking, switched off the Italian news show and went to sleep.

_Volare, oh oh._

_Contare, oh oh oh oh._

_No wonder my happy heart sings,_

_Your love has given me wings_

_No wonder my happy heart sings,_

_your love has given me... wings_

**And that's a wrap. Stick around for PV2.**


End file.
